Lily Potter and the Triwizard Tournament
by Aricia1
Summary: 26 years later: Lily, Hugo and their cousins are going to Beauxbatons to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. DH spoilers. DISCONTINUED - sorry to anyone reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Potter and the Triwizard Tournament**

**A/N: This is set 26 years the end of book seven, and 7 years after the epilogue. Obviously there are DH spoilers, and as it's set a long time after the books there are lots of OCs. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like OCs, but I can't really help it. **

**I've used Ginny and Harry as who the stories about because they haven't put up new characters yet: it will be Lily and Hugo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, anything you don't recognise is probably mine.**

**Chapter 1**

The Potter house was as normal as any home in which two wizards, one who is possibly the most famous in living memory, and one who has only recently finished his education, and two witches, one almost as famous as her husband, and one who is said to be one of the best witches of her age, live in can be. There was always at least one of the four owls hooting away, whilst broomsticks never got put away unless Ginny Potter was on a major cleaning spree – which only happened every three years or so. Even with just one child still in education, spell books and parts of potions kits were all over the house, although there were even more prototypes from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, despite the fact that James Potter, the creator of the products, had not lived in the house for two years. Albus Potter had less things lying around – he had disposed of his school things as soon as he had finished school, but had only had a month and a half to start collecting other objects such as the Quaffles he constantly bewitched to fly at himself. The only part of the house without the school equipment, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' prototypes and Quaffles was Harry Pottter's office, although this was in no way tidier – it was instead full of piles of parchment, documents and everything else that comes with being head of the Auror Office within the Ministry of Magic, as well as the Boy Who Lived Twice and the Chosen One. However, despite the image the house might give to any muggle of the type of family living here, on the morning of the 14th August 2024, the conversation was quite normal.

'So what time are we going?' Lily Potter asked her mother.

'Five to seven – we're invited for seven and there'll be too many people coming to try and arrive at that time – all your cousins are invited, and there are a lot of them.' Ginny replied.

'Do you know if they're all coming? I know Fred'll have to be there, and obviously Gem and Leanne… Hugo and Rose are coming – I asked him this morning – what about Sam, and Bill and Fleur's?'

'Sam… it depends if he went with Percy and Penny on their holiday – I haven't heard yet. Sebastién and Alexiane will be, but I think Angélique has to be in France working. I've got no idea about Victoire and Teddy.'

'And James isn't coming?'

'No. Someone's got to stay at the shop, and out of the Wheezes' managers he's least related to the girls, George being their dad and Fred their brother.'

The normality of life with that family finished there – getting to the party, they used the Floo Network, and the presents for Gemma and Leanne were mainly magical. The conversations over the twins' 17th birthday cakes – which were magically hovering by themselves – were just as strange. Lily was absentmindedly listening to the conversations. At one end, Bill and Sebastién were discussing work. 'We need to be careful. Griphook's got half the goblins thinking that anything goblin-made in the vaults can be taken and it's not stealing.'

'I know, but what can we do? As you said, half the goblins agree with him.'

Next to them, George and Fred were discussing work as well, with Al listening in. 'James was saying we should do more muggle magic tricks – they're getting much more popular.' At the word muggle, granddad Weasley began listening.

'You should do some handbooks – yes, George, handbooks – on how to do tricks without magic – muggles manage it, so we should be able to. Card tricks would be good.'

'Cards?'

'Like Exploding Snap cards – muggles have created about a hundred games to play with just 52 cards, and they do tricks with them as well.' Grandpa Weasley was the only one who seemed fascinated with them, and he was the one talking.

Opposite from them, Lily's mother, grandma and aunts were giving Victoire tips on being a good wife, even though she and Teddy were waiting another year before they were actually going to get married. Across from Lily, her father and Ron were discussing the ministry, with Rose listening avidly and Teddy and Sam chipping in every so often.

'Lily?' Her name snapped her out of her thoughts, and to another conversation. She looked towards Leanne. 'Did you get your Hogwarts' letter this morning?' Lily nodded. 'Will you be old enough to enter the Triwizard?'

'Yeah. I got the extra letter as well – so did Hugo. We'll both be seventeen before Halloween, even though we're only sixth years.'

'Oh right. I couldn't remember when your birthday was. And you too?' Leanne looked towards Hugo, who nodded. 'I definitely want to try out. I'd love to see Beauxbatons, after everything Angél and Alex have said about it.'

'Beauxbatons?' Alexiane joined in. 'You'll love it. It's a palace rather than a castle, and it hasn't got any dungeons or towers – Sebastién told me Hogwarts has?'

'It has. Lots of towers, and we have lessons in the dungeons.' Hugo confirmed. 'They're horrible and dark.'

'My common room's in the dungeons, but it's not like the potions classroom – it's bright and full of… of comfy places.' Gemma added.

'But the Triwizard… I never though about all the things the letter said.' Leanne continued. 'Having to be able to speak French – I'm so glad Fleur and you lot-' Leanne looked at Alexiane who smiled '-taught us it now – and not being at Hogwarts to take classes and N.E.W.T.s.'

'I think the letter said we'll get lessons whilst we're over there?' Lily looked questioningly at Leanne.

'I don't know. Gemma was the one who read the letter. She just told me what it said.' Lily and Leanne turned to Gemma.

'It did say we get taught, but I wonder if we get taught in Beauxbatons' lessons – in French.' Gemma replied.

'And what about N.E.W.T.'s? Will you have to do that next year with us, instead of this year? I'm glad I don't miss the important exams. What did Angél do when she came with Beauxbatons for the Hogwarts Triwizard?'

'Well, at Beauxbatons our main exams are sixth year-'

'Don't you have major exams this year then?'

'No, as I said, not until next year. Seventh year we don't have exams either, or even lessons as such, but we learn how to cope with the outside world and start training for jobs, so Angél didn't miss much for the Triwizard.' Alexiane replied. 'So, are you all coming to Beauxbatons?'

Gemma, Lily and Hugo all nodded, as Leanne said 'Of course. But since the letter, I've been wondering how many other people will come – how many can actually speak French? Although I think some girls might just go so that they can go to the Yule Ball.'

'Yes. At Beauxbatons we do balls better than you, or so Angél says. Apparently you just clear the tables from the dining hall, and add a stage?' Alexiane looked questioningly at the four of them.

'We don't know. None of us were old enough for the Yule Ball at the Triwizard. You could ask anyone else except Victoire, because they were all either old enough or invited as dates.'

'Oh right. So you've never been to a ball? You'll love Beauxbatons'. We do them to the full. We have a room especially for balls, with appropriate decoration, staging and lighting. We have an end of year ball every year, and as often as the students can persuade the teachers to let us have one. You should get your teachers to organise more, if you only ever have the Yule Ball.'

'I guess we could, but I doubt they'd say yes, which is why I think that people will go just for the Yule Ball. Everyone's getting – or already has – extra special dress robes for it.' When Leanne mentioned clothes, Hugo turned and started chatting to Teddy. 'Have you got anything yet, Lily?'

'No – until the letter came, mum thought – or at least wanted to think – that I was too young since I'm only sixth year. Now the letters have come, and since dad reminded her that he won the Tournament when he was a fourth year, I think she realises I'll go. I think I persuaded her to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. This is my first ball, so I want to look great. Have you got your dress robes yet?'

'Fleur gave Gem and me dress robes as our birthday presents – she knew the Triwizard was this year already.'

'Of course she did. That's why Angél had to be in France – her Department's organising the Triwizard, or else she'd be here celebrating you two coming of age.' Alexiane explained.

'I thought she was just the equivalent of an undersecretary.' Hugo rejoined the conversation, and Teddy started listening in as well.

'She is, but they need everyone at the moment, organising everything for the tasks.' Alexiane replied.

'I wish I'd got to see a Triwizard. Neither of the Triwizards which happened whilst I was at Hogwarts were at Hogwarts and I was too young to compete both times. You're lucky. You and all your cousins have seen one at Hogwarts – sorry,' Teddy apologised. 'except you, Alex, and Victoire – and you four are going to another at Beauxbatons. Neither Victoire nor I ever saw one, but the rest of you Weasley cousins did, even if no one's competed yet.'

'Angél's been the only person who was the right age so far, and she did come over from Beauxbatons, but the Goblet didn't pick her.'

'This time you've got four possible candidates though, so the Weaslettes have-' Teddy caught Lily glaring at him '-sorry, the Weaslettes and the Potterlette have a high chance of being chosen. But you know' Teddy added, looking at Lily, 'Your hair shows you're a Weasley, and you look more like Ginny than Harry, so you shouldn't mind being called a Weasley – everyone knows you are one, and they're not a bad lot.'

'I don't mind the Weasley bit. I mind the Weaslette, and while we're on the subject, the Potterlette. You didn't notice, but we all glared at you when you said it.' Lily replied. Teddy looked at Alex, Gemma, Leanne and Hugo, who were indeed all glowering at him still. 'Although I do like your point that the Weasleys are likely to be chosen by the Goblet, both because of the number of us and because we have the great traits that the champion needs.' Teddy laughed at Lily at the last part, and although she began glaring at him again, it wasn't long before she and all her cousins were laughing at her too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. ****Please review. Aricia1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, but I've been on holiday. I will try and get chapters up quicker from now on though.**

**In this chapter there is a bit of spoken French. What I'm going to do is write it in English but it will all be in italics when it's spoken in French. A couple of times I will write the French, which will be in italics but I will write the English in italics and in brackets after it as well. I apologise for my French if I get the small amount that I do write incorrect in any way.**

**Chapter 2**

As always when she saw Hogwarts from the 'horse-less' carriages, Lily broke off her sentence and looked at it for a couple of seconds, taking in her second home. The castle, with its towers and its magnificence, was always breathtaking, but this year Lily tried to notice every small detail, knowing that in a couple of months' time she would be comparing it to Beauxbatons, and she would need to know everything about Hogwarts to prove to Alexiane that Beauxbatons wasn't as good as Hogwarts – ever since Angélique had gone to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, the Weasley cousins had been arguing over which was better (the majority always chose Hogwarts, but the argument had never been won for certain because no one except Angélique had seen both schools, and she was biased towards Beauxbatons – but soon another four of them would have seen both which would be much fairer). After another second of attempting to imprint Hogwarts into her memory, Lily carried on chatting with her friends.

They reached the castle and came to the Great Hall, where Lily took in the starry ceiling and the floating candles, smiled to Gemma as she passed the Hufflepuff table, and sat herself down at Gryffindor's. Soon after, the Sorting Hat and the first years were all brought into the hall and the Sorting began. Lily cheered loudly as just over a quarter of the new students became Gryffindors. After eating the delicious feast, and discovering that none of her friends other than Hugo would be able to enter the Triwizard Tournament, the new headmaster stood to begin the school year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Most of you will recognise me, but for those of you who don't, I am Professor Flitwick, Hogwarts Headmaster now that Professor Kingswood has retired, ex-Ravenclaw Head of House and ex-Charms teacher. Due to this first change in staff, their have been two others: Professor Cassock will take my place as Charms teacher, and Professor Vector will take the place of Ravenclaw Head of House." The two teachers stood and acknowledged the students.

"Our caretaker has asked that students be reminded again to view the list of the eight hundred and twenty-three banned items, four of which are new this year. He also tells me that only one student looked at it during all of last year, and he wishes that number to increase." Many of the students laughed at this, wondering who had been the single student who had looked.

"Now, as many of you know, this year the Triwizard Tournament will be happening at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Although only students who come of age before Halloween are permitted to participate, it will, in a small way, affect you all, as, not only will the sixth and seventh years be diminished in size, but also, I will be travelling to France to help judge the contest, and anyone in the fourth year or above will be permitted to travel to Beauxbatons during the Christmas holidays to participate in the Yule Ball. Whilst I am in France, Professor McGonagall, as our Deputy Head, will take my place as Head, and should our Head Boy or Girl, any of the prefects or the Quidditch Captains decide to go to France, they will be substituted as well. Now, could all those students wishing to try out for Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament please go into the antechamber, whilst all other students may go to bed. First years, please follow your house prefect." Professor Flitwick sat down as the students began to stand and move towards the entrance hall whilst prefects attempted to find all of the first years. Lily and Hugo left their friends, met with Leanne and Gemma and walked almost nervously towards the antechamber.

"I thought your friends were coming?" Lily questioned Leanne.

"Well, they were going to, but then Flitwick – I didn't realise he would be headmaster, I thought McGonagall would be over him, being Deputy and all – but anyway, when Flitwick said that anyone could go to the Yule Ball anyway, whether they try for Champion or not, they decided that they wouldn't bother to try out – for one thing, they hardly speak a word of French. '_Bonjour (Hello)_' is about the best they can do. A couple of people Gemma know are coming, though. And Lucas and Tom are coming, but I don't know them all that well. You'll recognise them – they're both Gryffindors and Lucas was prefect – they're over there." Lily, Hugo and Gemma looked, and Lily recognised Tom Welling from Quidditch – he had played reserve Keeper for years whilst Al had been the actual Keeper, and Lucas Abercrombie who, as Leanne had said, had been Prefect, and his badge showed him as the new Head Boy.

The four cousins were the first to reach the antechamber, so they had time to look at the other possible Champions. First came five Ravenclaws – one sixth year who could only be described as 'very Ravenclaw' – intelligent, logical and always wanting to learn more, called Tamara Mason – and four seventh years, who Leanne said were called Stiles, Moon, Brackett-Taylor and O'Donnell, who had a sister in Lily's year. Next came two Hufflepuff seventh years who Gemma knew slightly – Ian Wright and Michael Zeller – with the two Gryffindors. Four Slytherins arrived next – three seventh years who Leanne said were all horrible – Malfoy, Regan and Webb (Lily recognised Webb as Slytherin Chaser, where she was one of the more brutal players) – and a sixth year, Cassiopeia Meliflua, who was disliked on principal but wasn't known well enough to be hated. Freya Lindsay, a Hufflepuff who Gemma said was nice but too shy to make friends with, walked in last with Professor Flitwick following her. He called for quiet and silence fell immediately, showing just how interested everyone was.

"_Merci, tout le monde. (Thank you, everyone.)_" Everyone was surprised as the professor began speaking fluent French. "_Now, you are all here because you wish to try out for Hogwarts' Champion this year. I am here to ensure that you will get on well at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and that you are prepared for it. I will try to prevent you from going and then discovering that you do not have the proficiency in either the language or in anything else you may find that you need at the Academy which is necessary to get along there._" Flitwick paused to see how the students had reacted. He had been speaking slowly, but Lily had only managed to understand part of the speech, though she had understood the general gist – the students all wanted to become the Champion, and Professor Flitwick wanted to ensure they knew what they were getting in for.

Lily looked around to see how her cousins had taken the speech. Hugo was squinting into the distance, and Lily knew he was using his exceptional memory to either work out a word's meaning, or to learn the right pronunciation of a word. He had almost certainly understood, though – having been to France on holiday, he had listened to a lot more spoken French than Lily had. Leanne was looking uncertainly at Gemma, who answered her look by giving a brief translation, before Leanne looked around to check that no one had seen her ask for help. Lily looked away quickly and noticed most of the seventh years who looked, though slightly confused, as if they had understood the speech. Meliflua was looking entirely confident and smug and Mason was looking relaxed – they were obviously as good at French as Gemma was. Other than Leanne no one looked entirely clueless – and Leanne's confusion had now gone – so Professor Flitwick continued his speech, now in English.

"I see that all of you have a quite good knowledge of the language, whish should help you over the following year. I have no power to stop you entering the Tournament, but if you feel that the language or anything else will be too difficult, I ask you to please reconsider entering, because if you are chosen there is a binding magical contract and you must take your place as Champion, however hard it is for you. If you do not feel up to it, please do not risk an entire year for the sake of appearances – there are less than a third of possible students in here, so you could not be considered a coward if you do not come to France for the Tournament."

Lily glanced at Leanne and saw her looking torn. Her 'appearance', as Flitwick had put it was different for everyone else – she had a twin. If she were to drop out, when her twin did not, especially when she was the Gryffindor, she would be a coward – she wouldn't be as good as her twin – and that would hurt her pride too much. Lily knew that however much she might want to, her pride would stop Leanne from dropping out without Gemma dropping out too, and the only way Gemma would drop out would be if Leanne asked her to, and that very same pride would stop Leanne from asking her twin to drop out for her. Leanne would definitely be going, however hard she was going to find it.

"Now, the main reason you are all in here is because you need to know more about what will be happening at Beauxbatons when you get there. You were all here five years ago when the Tournament was held in this castle, so you have an idea of the type of tasks set – in the past there have also been tasks such as retrieving something by getting past a dangerous animal, or through complex, though breakable, spells, or by tackling a complicated, magical assault course. The Champions do not know the first or second tasks in advance, unless they understand a clue, or, as is fairly common, they cheat. The Champion always has time to prepare for the third task." Lily remembered how, when she had watched before, the Champions had all known already what the tasks were – for the first task, they must have cheated, but the second they had all (or so she assumed) worked it out from the clue they had been given.

"As you will also remember," Professor Flitwick continued, "no one translates for those who are not good at the language." Leanne gasped and Lily looked at her. "Therefore, a Champion with no grasp of the language could not help but do badly in the Tournament – the best he could do would be to understand the scores, which are all written as well as read aloud." Leanne had gradually been getting a more terrified look on her face as Professor Flitwick had continued – much more, and she would start shaking. "I therefore advise all of you again to think carefully about whether you can understand the language well enough and, indeed, speak it, for the main reason behind the Triwizard Tournament is to get to know witches and wizards from different cultures, and even those with different types of magic, which is difficult when you cannot communicate with those other witches and wizards." Lily had always been fascinated by other magical cultures - it was one of the reasons why she wanted to go to France, and a reason why she had learned the language in the first place. She knew, for example, that Egyptians use runes and written language as a base for spells as often as they use spoken words, and some countries do not use potions, saying that they are not magic as they do not need wands to work.

Lily realised that she had missed some of the speech, and started listening as Professor Flitwick said "Sixth years will be able to take my lessons, but the lessons will be seventh year work so, depending on how you learn best, you can participate in lessons, a seventh year can tutor you or you can learn your subject from a book – it will be your choice. If, however, any of your grades – including seventh years – are not up to standard by exam time, you may have to repeat the year at Hogwarts.

"Aside from lessons, I do not know whether or not Beauxbatons has a Quidditch pitch, or if they play Quidditch at all, but I think it may be possible to bring your broomsticks to Beauxbatons, as well as a Quaffle and, depending on what Madam Hooch says, some Bludgers and a Snitch as well. It would give you a chance to play when you may not normally have one." Professor Flitwick looked around, his eyes picking out Katya Moon, Ravenclaw – his old house's – Quidditch Captain, as well as a few others. "I know you would enjoy that." Lily was certain that Hugo would as well – he enjoyed Quidditch, although he was not particularly good at any position, and was therefore not on the team.

"The next two months will be normal for you, with one or two possible meetings so I can give you more details. We will be leaving Hogwarts on the 29th of October, and arriving at Beauxbatons the following day, with the Goblet choosing names on Halloween, as is customary. Now, has anyone got any questions?" Everyone glanced nervously at each other before one girl raised her hand. "O'Donnell?"

"How do we get to Beauxbatons?"

"We use the same things as we use every year: the 'horse-less' carriages, but they will be decorated extravagantly to show us off to the other schools. We will fly in them to France and then we will gallop into Beauxbatons. Of course, the effect of the horse-less carriages is spoiled for those who can see the Thestrals."

Hugo nudged Lily. "Thestrals?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Winged horses – pull the school carriages – can't see them unless you've seen death." She murmured.

"If there aren't anymore questions…" Professor Flitwick scanned the crowd. "No? You may all go then." The students left the antechamber slowly, all discussing the Tournament.

**A/N: If anyone can think of anything else that Flitwick should tell them about the Triwizard, please tell me because, although I can't think of anything else, I'm sure there's something blatantly obvious I've missed out that needs saying. And also, has anyone got any ideas for tasks? I've only got one so far, so I need more. **

**Sorry again for the time it took to get this up, and please review.**


End file.
